


Have A Sticker

by Eyerez



Category: GTARP, TRP - Fandom, TwitchRP
Genre: Anxiety, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, insecure character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyerez/pseuds/Eyerez
Summary: Ken comes back to the cabin with some stickers to share with Jerry.
Relationships: Jerry the Breaker/Ken Tucky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Have A Sticker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friends/mutuals who shared a silly little sticker sheet in a server that made us all go crazy over ideas because of it.

It was another day at the cabin. Another day of laying low until the heat from the recent robberies and car chases died off. These kind of days were the ones the Bitches hated. Most of the time they sat inside the small cabin, playing board games they found, messing around with each other, or staring at whatever was around them. At least that’s how it was for Jerry.

Today Jerry found himself alone in the cabin. Unlike the others, he had no way to hide his identity and had to stay put until things actually died down. Everyone else could hide certain appearances and go out to get things, to go to things. All he could do was sit and wait in the silence. Sitting by the window and watching as birds flew around, the occasional deer strolling by, and the setting sun.  
Jerry was used to this. It was for the best for him to stay behind. Him going out would be too much of a risk. He didn’t mind staying behind by himself, really. He didn’t mind sitting here letting his thoughts mingle with the silence.  
It was fine.

As the sun was starting the cast an orange glow through the forest, indicating night time was approaching, Jerry found his eyes starting to droop. No one comes out here. It wouldn’t hurt to fall asleep by the window, would it?

The slam from the door and the thunking of footsteps startled Jerry, his arm slipping out from under him and causing him to fall against the wall.

“Whoa! Shit, sorry Jer. Thought ya saw me walkin up.” It was Ken.

“Wuh- oh. N-no, no. Didn’t know when you guys were coming back…” Jerry rubbed at the back of his covered head. This was embarrassing, really. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep. Didn’t even feel that long since he shut his eyes either, like a blink. As he started to sit up properly Ken walked over with something in his hand. Once near it was set on the table in front of him.  
Jerry looked down to see it was a sheet of stickers. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion and he looked up at the other.

Ken took a seat and smiled, “Pretty cool huh? They were real cheap and I thought, heck why not? Right? I mean, check it dude,” The sticker sheet was pulled away and Ken pointed at some of the stickers with painted nails, “Some of these reminded me of you!”  
That got Jerry to lean a bit more over the table to get a better look. He followed the finger that trailed across every sticker that reminded Ken of him. It was a nice gesture.

“Pick one.”  
Jerry blinked and looked up to see Ken staring at him.  
“Huh?”  
There was a light chuckle from Ken and he shifted to pull a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Once a cig was between his teeth he spoke again, “Go ahead and pick one. You get first picks.”

“Oh...”  
Eyes falling down upon the sheet of stickers again Jerry found himself feeling nervous.  
Oh.  
Did he deserve to have something like this? What if he picked something that Ken wanted? Would he get mad? Would he yell at him? All of these looked so nice, why would Ken offer him something like this? Why would Ken think of him?

The clicking of a lighter mixed with his thoughts. Each click brought up another insecure thought.  
Then everything was drowned out of Jerry’s mind as the hammering of his heart filled his ears. Slowly, with a very shaky hand he picked one near the corner nearest to him. Was he breathing too loud? He couldn’t bring himself to look up but he felt the other’s gaze on him as his gloved finger pressed against the sticker.  
“This...this one…” Voice barely coming out as a whisper, Jerry felt himself begin to shake as the sheet moved out of view.  
He heard Ken blow out some smoke, the sound of the window cracking open following soon after.

“The anchor? It’s a nice one, good pick.”

Soon Ken’s hand came into view, the sticker on his finger. Jerry held his breath and gently took it between two gloved fingers. Finally, he moved to sit back and put it on his shoulder. After that he finally tried to breathe normally. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Ken. He felt dumb for panicking over something like this but at the same time felt like he didn’t deserve as much as a sticker.

After a few moments Jerry heard the sheet flap. Curiosity got the best of him and he looked over at Ken, who was staring at the stickers as he held it in front of him. The cigarette had been extinguished and was set on the window. A thoughtful hum was given as Ken tilted his head. Jerry noticed two stickers on him. The peace sign sticker was on the back of his freckled hand and the hand with the heart was on his shoulder.  
Then there was a smile that spread across Ken’s face and his eyes lit up. After the sheet was set on the table a sticker was peeled off, and Ken turned to his reflection in the window. He pressed the sticker to his cheek and turned his head a few times to examine it.  
That’s when he turned to Jerry with a pleased expression, “How’s it look?”  
It was a glittery red sticker on his cheek that sparkled as the light caught it. Jerry found himself smiling under the mask, eyes crinkling to indicate he was smiling.  
“It looks nice.”

Ken traced his finger over the sticker and chuckled before looking back at the stickers, letting out another thoughtful hum.  
“Hm…” He scratched at his dark hair before looking up at Jerry. There was a moment where his eyes glanced quickly down, at the sticker on his shoulder, before looking back at his eyes.  
“Want another one Jer. You can’t just be happy with one lil sticker. C’mon, have any of them.” The stickers were pushed back over to him and that made Jerry’s smile fall. His eyes went wide and his heart started to race again.

“U-uh...no thanks, man...I’m good.” Jerry saw a look of confusion on Ken’s face and he had to look away, he looked at the empty and dim cabin.  
“Jerry...it’s not a big deal. I bought these to share. Isn’t there some more that you like?”  
“Maybe? Well I...k-kinda? I don’t know…”  
There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke.  
“Can I pick one out for you?”

Jerry blinked a few times in surprise. He glanced at Ken a few times to see his concerned expression, gentle and caring. Drumming his fingers against his thigh he gave a shrug and turned to face Ken again.  
“S-sure, go ahead.”

When the other got up Jerry sat still. Part of him wanted to avert his eyes again, to look at anything but Ken, but as he got near he couldn’t help but look up at him as he focused on the stickers in his hands. The light shining in through the window was the only source of light and it cast dramatic shadows across Ken’s features. Jerry found himself examining staring until the other grinned happily, giving a triumphant “Aha!” as he peeled off a pretty big sticker.  
Jerry was a bit surprised when it was slapped against his forehead. He gave a few blinks before he broke out of the daze.

“What did you pick?” He raised a brow at Ken, and was met with a smile and a nudge.  
“Look at the window and see for yourself, dude.”

Reluctantly, Jerry turned to see his reflection in the window. It took a moment for his eyes for focus on his own image. When they did he saw what was on his forehead.  
“You dropped it, king.” He saw Ken give a wink in the reflection.  
It was the gray and red crown.  
Jerry reached up and carefully traced it with a finger. A crown. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve a crown.

“I...don’t deserve this. I’m sorry.”

The words escaped from his mouth before he had a moment to stop them. The racing of his heart began again.

“Jerry...no, don’t say that-”

“But I don’t! I’m awful! I hurt people and all I do is ruin things! I’m in the way and can’t do anything right! I don’t- I don’t-”  
At this point Jerry had stood up and pressed his hands into the eye holes of his mask. But as he felt hands grab at his shoulders to steady him, he shut his mouth. Through clenched teeth he let out shuddering breaths. The hands rubbed up and down his arms to try and calm him down.

“Now you listen to me. Ya gotta stop saying those things, they ain’t true,” There was a pause. “Wanna know why?”

With hands still pressed into his eyes and breath trying to even out, Jerry tried his best to respond.  
“Wh...why?”

“Well, because…” The sound of a sticker being peeled off was heard, “Because you have a heart of gold.” There was the lightest press against the front of Jerry’s armor, but he didn’t look or move.  
“You got’a sweet personality,” This time Ken sing-songed the words as there was another press to his front, near his shoulder.  
“Aaaaand,” As Jerry’s breathing evened out he felt Ken nudge softly at his hands. He complied and moved his hands out of the way. His arms slowly coming to rest against his sides as he feels a tap against the cheek of his mask. Jerry breathes and opens his eyes to see Ken giving him a gentle smile. “Seeing you brightens up my day, Jer.”

There’s a fluttery feeling that breaks out inside Jerry. His heart goes crazy, and not in the bad way again. He’s flustered and at a loss for words. And Ken turning him to look at the stickers he put on his armor only makes the feeling increase.  
Over his heart is a gold glittering heart, near his shoulder is a sticker that says ‘sweet’, and on his cheek is a bright smiling sun.

What did he do to ever deserve to meet someone like Ken? Someone who understands and tries to help him through times like this. If he could give Ken the world, he would in a heartbeat, without a second thought. But for now, all he can do is turn back and smile at the other as the colorful sunset adorns him.

“Thank you.”


End file.
